2018/March
This page is an archive of fashion credits for the month of March 2018. March 1 Twitter :I remember that day, it was so fun was with so much of my fashion family. https://twitter.com/AMENARTPOP/status/968890407584067585 March 3 Twitter :��‍♀️��‍♀️ https://twitter.com/LMonsterReacts/status/969688188280242176 March 4 Twitter :So wonderful to watch the joy of all these artists shine on that beautiful stage tonight. We are so lucky to have art in the world #Oscars March 7 Out in Tualatin, Portland 3-7-18 Out in Tualatin 001.jpg :Lady Gaga wears a coat jacket by Pull & Bear. March 8 Twitter :Happy International Women’s Day to every single woman in the world. Cheers to your strength and bravery to thrive in a male dominated society. Continue to make your voices heard! You are the definition of courage! We are the womb!! Out in Los Angeles, CA 3-8-18 Out in LA 001.jpg :Lady Gaga wears a sweater by Baja East, a scrunchie by American Apparel and sunglasses by Karen Walker. March 9 Instagram March 10 Twitter :"Happy Birthday to my precious angel of a sister. An artistic design genius and loyal caring woman. I feel exactly today as the look on my face in this picture when you first were born. I love you so much. ������" 3-10-18 Twitter 001.jpg March 11 On the beach in Malibu, CA 3-11-18 Beach in Malibu 001.jpg 3-11-18 Beach in Malibu 002.jpg 3-11-18 Beach in Malibu 003.jpg :Lady Gaga wears a t-shirt by Divided, boots by Saint Laurent, sunglasses by Mykita and a hat by Gladys Tamez. March 15 Twitter :"❤️�� https://twitter.com/harrysjoanne/status/974353376086544384" March 16 Heading to a post-production studio in Los Angeles 3-16-18 Heading a Recording studio in LA 001.jpg :Lady Gaga wears a t-shirt by Made Worn, a jacket by Saint Laurent and a hat by Gladys Tamez. March 18 Leaving Vintage Grocery's Store in Malibu, CA 3-18-18 Leaving Store in Malibu 001.jpg 3-18-18 Leaving Store in Malibu 002.jpg 3-18-18 Leaving Store in Malibu 003.jpg :Lady Gaga wears a t-shirt, a cardigan, boots and a hat by Saint Laurent and sunglasses by Police. March 20 Twitter :"I miss you Sonja, everyday. #BreastCancerAwareness https://twitter.com/AmyGrimesSuxx/status/975833317961555973" March 22 Twitter :"���� https://twitter.com/fkanico/status/976592100614488064" March 24 Twitter Instagram At March for Our Lives in Walnut Creek, CA 3-24-18 March for Our Lives 001.jpg 3-24-18 March for Our Lives 002.jpg 3-24-18 Instagram 002.jpg March 25 Leaving a Starbucks in Malibu, CA 3-25-18 Leaving a Starbucks in Malibu 001.jpg 3-25-18 Leaving a Starbucks in Malibu 002.jpg March 26 Twitter :"Happy Ten Year Twitter Anniversary! It’s been willlllld ride ��‍♀️ https://twitter.com/ladygaga_JWT/status/978348442001883136" March 28 Twitter :Here’s me in 2007 right before I dyed my hair blonde and released Just Dance. It’s now 2018 and I’m so blessed to be turning 32 with a fanbase of Little Monsters I’ve watched spread a message of acceptance and kindness for 10 years now. �� 8-4-07 Hal Horowitz 001.jpg :Thank you so much ��for all your beautiful birthday��messages. I love you so much. If you’re compelled to give me a gift I would wish it to be a donation to @BTWFoundation so we can continue to do Mental Health research, raise awareness, and empower youth. March 29 Arriving at Nobu restaurant in Malibu, CA 3-29-18 Nobu Restaurant in Malibu 001.jpg 3-29-18 Nobu Restaurant in Malibu 002.jpg March 30 Twitter :''HERE WE ARE!!! Here's my cover of one of the greatest songs of all time. Elton John and Bernie Taupin’s "Your Song." What an honor it was to record. THATS ME ON THE PIANO! THIS ONES FOR YOU!!��✨ http://lnk.to/EltonJohnRevamp '' Your Song Artwork.jpg March 31 Twitter :''love you��‍♀️��‍♀️ https://twitter.com/_AyeAri_/status/980262552188936192 '' Leaving a Starbucks in Malibu, CA 3-31-18 Leaving a Starbucks in Malibu 001.jpg 3-31-18 Leaving a Starbucks in Malibu 002.jpg 3-31-18 Leaving a Starbucks in Malibu 003.jpg Timeline Category:2018 Category:2018 fashion